


June in Spring

by Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin



Series: Kobold Adventures [4]
Category: Dungeons & Dragons (Roleplaying Game), Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Original Work
Genre: F/M, Kobolds, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-11
Updated: 2020-06-11
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,851
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24656692
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin/pseuds/Lance_Manly_Sorcerer_Of_Sin
Summary: A hopeless romantic writer named June returns to his hometown for mating season.  He's always been well-liked, but the recent success of his books have earned him a lot of praise and hometown pride.  When one old friend discovers his pen name for a lewder, hornier author, they show him a very warm welcome.
Series: Kobold Adventures [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1740799
Kudos: 11





	June in Spring

**Author's Note:**

> Part four of my weekly kobold challenge proved to be more than I could handle, so I put it up as a WIP and have now finished it. It's about three times as long as it was originally planned to be, so I hope you like it! Check out my Twitter or Discord to vote on future kobold adventures!

The view from inside the carriage was breathtaking, but it had nothing on the naked eye. June stood atop the hillock and looked out upon the bustling village nestled in the idyllic fields, lit by the waning light of a beautiful sunset. It was so wondrous a sight and feeling, returning to his hometown to find it thriving among the green of spring, that he briefly wondered if even he could put it into words.

“Nice place ya got here,” the stagecoach called from behind him. June turned, absolutely beaming with pride, and nodded.

“Damned right! I haven’t been home since last spring, and… just look at it. That’s Brighton.”

The stagecoach gave a polite chuckle and looked out at the cute little town, his bushy facial hair hiding a smile.

“Well, don’t just stand there lookin’ at it. Go say hi!”

June tossed the man a few extra coins for his trouble, slung his bag over his shoulder, and set off. He could hear the gentle whip of reins on horsehide and the creaking of wooden wheels as the stagecoach rolled off down the road to its next destination, but as soon as his claws hit the grass it was out of his mind forever. The crisp green fields greeted him as he made his way down the hill and up to a stone fence, over which he hopped to land on a dirt path.

“Hey, who’s that?”

June turned to see an older kobold, scales gone gray with time and extended exposure to sunlight, riding on a mastiff pulling a small plow behind it. He felt an explosion of giddiness in his chest and couldn’t help but wave and gleefully shout.

“I’m home!”

The old-timer jumped and put a hand to his chest, a look of shock replaced by a squint, then a dawning realization, then a wry grin.

“Well if it isn’t June! Welcome back boy, glad to see you.”

“It’s so wonderful to be back,” June said, sidling up to the mastiff to talk and walk. He put his paws onto the furry beast’s flank and gently pet it.

“I’ll bet, and just in time for the festivities. Say, speaking of, you’d better get on into town. The folks have been talking about you an awful lot, and something tells me you’ll be pretty busy for the next few days.”

June’s blue scales flushed a deep red and he couldn’t help but laugh, looking away from the old-timer and rubbing the back of his own head. He’d be lying if he said he hadn’t thought about that. The village had always supported his endeavors despite the danger that came with travel for a lone kobold, and his books had been doing pretty well lately. He’d been using a rather masculine pen name, since he wasn’t certain if anybody would buy romance novels from a kobold, but his whole town knew his secret identity.

“Yeah, good thing I’ve been doing a lot of cardio, huh?” he chuckled nervously, gesturing to his rather toned body which was visible even beneath the fine blue clothing he was wearing. The farmer laughed and nodded, and June was on his way.

The Lazy Drake tavern was a small place, warm and full of laughter on any given night. The many families of kobolds that lived in the hills, fields, and caverns around Brighton were close-knit and it showed, as a fight was a rarer sight in the place than love-making. And, with Spring in full bloom and the kobolds’ mating festival coming up, love-making was damn-near common, alcohol or not.

The small wooden front door burst open, a cowbell clanking overhead to signal an incoming patron, and the two-dozen heads in the building turned to see two more kobolds making their way in. One of them, a local troublemaker and talented trapper named Vek, had his muscular green arm around the shoulders of another.

“Hey, look who the prairie dog dragged in!” the greenscale called, pointing a clawed finger to his smiling friend. The tavern unanimously looked over the pretty blue scales of a grinning June and, when realization hit, erupted into excitement. June felt Vek slip free and flash a thumbs up before he was immediately swarmed by his kin, yipping and cheering in the warmest welcome he’d received since last Spring.

“Welcome home!”

“Look at how bright your scales are!”

“Have you brought any free copies home?”

“Hey, you forgot to write about me in your last book!”

“We know who’s gonna be real popular tomorrow morning!”

June was quickly lost in the sea of hugs and pats, laughing and smiling as he was ushered towards the bar. A dozen kobolds stuck to him like flies on honey, buzzing about with questions and rumors and gossip. Finally, he grabbed a seat at the bar, managing to fish a gold coin from his pocket and an order between his laughs. With the beaming barkeep serving up a drink, the blue-scaled boy turned and leaned back against the bar, which was all he could do to face all the folks trying to talk to him.

The next few hours were the most he’d ever spoken. June paid (and tipped well) for his first mead, but the next four were purchased for him. Friends, family, fans, and even strangers flowed in and out of the tavern asking about his travels, his stories, what details were and weren’t true, and had he heard the latest about Sister Lulu because it is an absolute scandal! The lad’s throat was raspy once he’d finally gotten a moment’s rest, digging in to a tasty platter of cheeses and nuts and washing it down with a local apple cider, some of the last of last year’s batch.

He was listening to a young farmer talk about the jackalope he’d seen the other week when a claw tapped him on the shoulder. June turned around, his bright red eyes catching a familiar tan hue. Standing there, arms behind her back, was one of his oldest and closest friends: Vahra. Her deep tan scales were complimented by her beautiful brown eyes, which were gazing up at June with an expression he could only describe as appropriate for mating season.

“Vahra! You-“

The kobold put a finger to her lips and shushed him. June obliged, a bit taken aback by the mixed signals. Vahra took a quick peek around and leaned in, her scratchy voice coming out in a whisper.

“I liked your book,” she said, a hint of something else trailing in her voice that sent a shiver down June’s spine. The blue-scaled lad suddenly sat up quite straight, his large ears perking up at the mischief in her tone.

“Thank you, I… I couldn’t have written it without everybody cheering me on,” he replied, a compliment he’d repeat many times in the coming weeks. Vahra smirked, a single pointed fang showing clearly from her curled lips, and shook her head.

“I liked your other book,” she uttered. Slowly, she drew the other hand out from behind her back. June only needed to see a few inches of the scarlet cover and the gilded, fancy handwriting to know which book she was talking about.  
That book.

June rocketed up in his chair, eyes wide, biting back the urge to yelp out a “Good day!” to everybody and flee. How did she get her claws on a copy of that book?! And how did she figure out it was his?! The shameful memories of every horny, lewd thought he’d written down in that tome burned deep in his chest, and the way she was looking at him made him burn someplace else too. There was silence between them, a thousand words exchanged in the gazes they shared. Her coy, smug grin to his tight, pursed lips. Her half-lidded sultry eyes to his wide-open ones which flitted back and forth every few moments.

“Can we talk about it in private?” he squeaked.

“I thought you’d never ask,” she murmured.

That wasn’t the reaction he expected, but it was better than he could have hoped for.

The inn door shut with a quiet creak, leaving behind the noise of the tavern. June clutched his bag to his chest as his eyes scanned the small room. It was kobold-sized for sure, with solid floors and walls of fine varnished wood that complimented the well-crafted furniture. The bed, big enough for a few kobolds to occupy, was in addition to the sleeping pile in the corner; at least half of his friends growing up preferred to curl up in a pile of cloth and stuffing, and this one was purposefully made with quality in mind. A pile of fresh linens interwoven and topped with a few loose pillows for maximum comfort- known colloquially as a “pile-up”- awaited him, although plenty of time spent out in the humanoid societies had acquainted him with beds.

The sound of shuffling behind him caused June to jump slightly. He shut his eyes and took a steady breath, wondering what kind of horrible deal he was about to make. A salacious, lewd, perverted tome like that was full of enough private thoughts and fantasies to land him in some pretty hot water if word got out, so he was busily counting coins in his head in preparation for the bribe he was about to pay. Vahra’s voice, normally familiar and soothing, chirped out behind him in a way that made him dread the inevitable.

“I liked your book,” she repeated. Was she just teasing him? June gulped and answered without opening his eyes, still standing about halfway into the room.

“I’m not sure what you mean,” he lied, though it was obviously far too late for that gambit. Still, maybe it would buy him some time. He could hear more shuffling behind him, sounds of cloth and creaking.

“I mean I really liked it,” she teased. Her voice carried a lilt that made June’s ears turn red.

“I… which book do you mean?” he muttered. There was a silence behind him.

“June… come on.” She was pleading.

“I’ve written a few now, you know.” More silence.

“June… is everything alright?”

Hm.

June scrunched up his eyes and tilted his head a bit in confusion, still refusing to look his old friend in the face. He hesitated, then spoke with a hint of bemusement in his voice.

“It was going well until now,” he bit.

“I… I’m sorry?”

“How exactly did you expect me to feel,” he began, turning around to face his obvious accuser, “when you brought me up here to extort- oh.”

June’s eyes widened at the sight of Vahra, quite nude and hanging her bag on the squeaky coat rack, his velvety tome in one paw. She looked defensive, eying him with concern as they met eyes. There was a silence, and whatever either kobold had thought was going on came crashing down to the ground. A tense moment quickly turned awkward as Vahra, the only nude one in the room, suddenly felt very exposed with her breasts and pussy on display. Suddenly, she covered up and both kobolds looked nervously away from one another.

“UH, I DIDN’T,” she started, stammering loudly as she reached up to her hanging cloak and tugged at it. It didn’t come free of the rack and so, in embarrassed desperation, she simply pulled it in front of her. June wasn’t doing any better, covering his face with one hand while staring at literally anything but his friend’s naked body.

“I’M SORRY, I THOUGHT YOU WERE-“

“NO IT’S FINE, I JUST WANTED-“

“-DIDN’T MEAN TO IMPLY ANYTHING-“

“-SHOULD HAVE MADE IT CLEARER-“

“-IF ALL YOU WANT IS TO GET NAKED-“

“-DIDN’T MEAN TO MAKE YOU UNCOMFORTABLE-“

“-AND HAVE SEX WE CAN JUST DO THAT.”

The last sentence hung in the air exactly like the opposite of what stones do. Both kobolds were blushing terribly, and both turned slowly to look each other in the eye. Vahra, still clinging to the cloak half-stuck on the rack, gulped and spoke first.

“Do you… want to?”

“W-we don’t have to, I just…”

The two seemed to have erected powerful walls of rapid explanations to protect their pride and, like that, had planted tactical explosives on each other’s. Slowly, Vahra’s expression turned to a nervous grin, and June bit back a timid laugh with a “snrk”.  
Both of the kobolds began to laugh, a nervous response to the relief of tension that had been gripping the room since they’d entered. Vahra looked away with a thick blush, waving her hand up and down at June.

“No, no we don’t have to obviously,” she managed through anxious laughter, “I just thought, you know,” she quieted, her voice fading out halfway through the sentence. June caught his breath and swallowed, one last guffaw making its way out of his maw that sent another round of giggles through the two. Slowly, Vahra let the cloak fall away, her newly-shy stance covering most of her behind her legs and arms. June politely made eye contact, trying to bite down his laughter to respond.

“I’m sorry,” he started, “it’s my fault. I thought you were going to… I don’t know, try to extort me or something?” It sounded dumber with every second now that he said it out loud.

“No, no!” Vahra assured, looking off to the side as a hand went to her other arm to nervously rub, “I just figured that- well, with the season- maybe you wanted to try out some of the stuff in your book?”

June’s heart skipped a beat. His ears reddened deeply and his first response caught in his chest. The surprised kobold cleared his throat and tried again.

“We… Vahra, we’ve never…” he couldn’t quiet finish, reaching up to rub the back of his own head in the most unsubtle sign of embarrassment. The other kobold nodded sweetly, finally meeting his eyes. She stepped forward, ducking her head slightly as though overcome with the kind of shy nervous energy felt by children in school asking for their first kiss. She got within a few feet of the other, who suddenly straightened out and found it very difficult to maintain eye contact, and reached up to scratch her own chin with a coy claw.

“First time for everything, right?” she teased. A scent, flirty and heady and personal, suddenly filled June’s snout. He and Vahra had been friends for a long time, and he was used to her personal scent. The girl was rowdy and a hard worker to boot, so he often got more of that scent than he asked for at the end of a long day, though never more than he’d wanted. Now, however, it was thick and tinged with something deeply arousing that sparked something in the kobold’s chest.

She was in heat early.

That was more than enough for June. The tall, lithe kobold suddenly tossed his bag aside and, as though they were half-ethereal, was out of his clothes in record timing. 

The two were entangled in each other’s arms within moments, hot kisses exchanging between breathy gasps. The soft scales of a kobold’s smooth underbelly were gentle and pleasant to the touch, and their bodies pressed together to make a lovely combination of sensations. June opened his maw to let his tongue free, which grazed against Vahra’s as they rapidly made amends. The entire earlier mess was forgotten as they pulled closer, and June let out a squeaky moan in surprise as the girl’s paws groped his tight, toned butt. 

The duo wasn’t going to make it over to the bed. Groping and kissing and gasping and moaning, the two kobolds simply spilled over onto the pile-up in a heap. June’s arms wrapped around his friend’s lean, muscular lower back and grasped onto her ass, nice and taut. He squeezed and massaged even as she climbed on top of him, their maws still locked together in hot, desperate kissing. Vahra broke the kiss with a gasp, a tiny strand of drool trailing from their mouths as she leaned back and put her paws on his chest.

June could feel his twin cocks, jet-black and thick and standing at full attention, drag against something hot and soft and wet. Vahra let out a sultry moan and shut her eyes, rolling her hips excitedly back and forth as her pussy grinded against his members which quickly became slick with her lust. Her sex was hot to the touch, a creamy slickness spreading across June’s dicks as she pressed roughly against them both in turn. Eager to start breeding season early, the blue-scaled boy squeezed his friend’s tight ass in both hands and guided her hips into position, one of his cock heads pressing against the slick entrance of her heat while the other laid beneath her clit.

“Wait!” Vahra cried, and June froze with a beleaguered groan. His sex was aching for release as the smell of the tan kobold’s heat filled his nostrils, sending every signal to his brain that he needed to breed her deep and fast. With a shaky gasp, he looked up at Vahra, whose face was practically glowing.

“W-what?” he asked.

“I wanted to- ah~- try this out,” she chirped, reaching over to grab the tome on the floor. Pulling it up, she laid it on June’s chest and fanned through the pages to- oh by the gods- a bookmark. The bluescale’s ears went red as the thought of how much time Vahra must have spent planning this and, by proxy, how much she must have read his book and what she might have been doing during.

“Here,” Vahra gasped, still grinding her hips with painful need even as she fingered the page she’d been looking for, “you wrote about this thing I really wanna try. It’s called Kobold Style.”

June chuckled, his voice tight with anticipation.

“It’s good for bigger girls,” he admitted, “you know: Elves, humans, dwarves? C-centaurs?”

Vahra let out a pleased noise, seemingly enjoying the naughty ideas playing in her head. She rolled her hips forward again, her slick pussy grinding up the length of June’s cocks and leaving behind a wet heat that left them aching for more before it returned. June bucked his hips involuntarily, nearly pushing his cocks against the entrance of her pussy. Every molecule of his body needed it, but he wanted to help Vahra have her fun.

“Then,” she started, shutting her eyes in bliss and anticipation as she scrolled through the pages to another mark, “how about t-this one? With the c-catfolk on page 91?”

It took a moment for June to gather his thoughts enough to remember, but the memory struck him like a stone to the head. That one? He looked up at the woman atop him, dripping with eager lust and need just like he was, suddenly spilling out some very daring suggestions.

“The one with the…?” he failed to finish out of sheer surprise and embarrassment.

“Mmhm,” Vahra affirmed, looking down at him through half-lidded eyes, a smug and excited grin on her face. June gulped, thanking the muses he’d washed that morning.

June and Vahra flipped positions, with the tan-scaled girl lying on her back in the pile-up and sticking her legs up for him to grab. The bluescale grasped her ankles and pulled them around either of his sides, tugging her up until the girl was lying on her shoulders with her ass in the air. Kobolds were famously flexible, so this position was less of a problem in physical terms and more like a very, very lewd puzzle to solve by having more horniness than embarrassment. 

With her butt in the air, Vahra was protected only by her thick tan tail. Making sure June was looking, she curled it up and out of the way, revealing her dripping pussy to the young man. June’s eyes fluttered shut as the heady scent of his friend’s sex hit him, washing over him like a spell specifically made to turn his cocks into concrete. Unable to help himself, the bluescale dipped his head down for a closer inspection.

Vahra moaned hotly as June’s tongue brushed against her pussy, the desperate heat causing it to twitch against him. A shiver ran up her spine and down through her airborne tail, causing it to visibly wiggle. June would have appreciated this incredibly cute motion if his face wasn’t planted right against his friend’s pussy.

The kobold groaned as he thrust his tongue into the girl’s petals, finding them eager to part for him. The taste of her, musky and sensual and personal, caused him to swoon. He couldn’t help but indulge, huffing in her scent and flavor until it was all he could discern. June’s eyes opened slowly but surely as he greedily devoured his friend’s heat, greeted by the sight of her cute tailhole and twitching sex.

“June~!” Vahra whined, her voice pitched with need, “I’m more than ready, j-just fuck me!” she begged, even as she helplessly grinded her pussy against her friend’s tongue. June murmured something, his maw dripping with her juices, and the taller kobold stood up straight until she could enjoy the view of his toned, athletic back. Vahra shivered as she felt the hot tip of his cock, and then the other, press against her dew-slick petals.

June thrusted in, bucking his hips against the girl’s ass which hung in the air over her face. His cocks were big for a kobold’s, and the rare twins made for an even tighter packing in normal circumstances. However, kobold pussy was renowned for its elasticity, and Vahra’s needy entrance was more than accommodating. Without stopping for even a second, June’s cocks pushed deep inside of his friend, and she came all over them.

Vahra’s voice lilted as it came out, breathy and needy as moans spilled out freeform into the room from her maw. June didn’t stop, pulling his cocks out to the tips and then slamming them back in, his hips slapping audibly against her tan ass and rocking her tail back and forth through the air with every thrust. His dicks slid out nice and easy, a pearly-white streak of pussy cum growing rapidly on their shafts as he fucked her brains out. Within moments, Vahra’s juicy heat was audibly splashing with every thrust, squirting out onto her own face and chest as June’s cocks worked her like a churn.

The room was stuffed with the sounds of noisy, squishy love-making and choked with the smell of sex and heat, both of which flowed freely out through the open window. If either June or Vahra were nervous about it, neither showed any signs as they continued slamming their hips together. The tan-scaled girl’s impressive core strength came into play as she planted her hands on the floor on either side of her head, using them as leverage to roll her ass against June’s cock like a curved, sexy piston. So, nothing like a piston, really.

A few moments later, June’s thrusts began to slow and his rhythm became erratic. A long travel and plenty of food would cause anybody to lose steam, but the extra work required for this position was really tough even for the athletic lad. His cocks were gripped like a vice by Vahra’s twitching pussy, as though she was trying to milk him for everything he had, but the struggle to put on a good performance had winded the boy. His tan-scaled friend, seemingly sensing this and coming down from her incredibly hard orgasm, offered a verbal hand.

“H-hey, it’s my turn to help you finish!” It came out more like a whine than an offer, but the mere sound of confirmation made June tremble with excitement.

“A-are you sure?” he squeaked, a nervous joy filling his chest even as orgasmic pressure built down below. Gods Vahra felt good, and he could easily cum like this without anything extra to help. But maybe, he thought with a big dumb smile.

“Y-yeah! Let me take care of you, cute stuff.”

June gasped, pushing his cocks as deep as they would go, and thought back to the horny story he’d written. Just like the definitely-not-a-self-insert kobold in the story, he positioned his clawed feet on either side of Vahra’s head. With a deep breath, he sank down, still holding onto the girl’s ass and still fucking her hot, tight sex. Eventually, he felt the warm, hot thrust of a tongue against his tailhole, and a blissful sigh forced its way from his mouth. At a slower pace, June continued thrusting, fucking away at his friend’s pussy as she greedily licked his ass.

Every few moments, Vahra’s tongue pushed deeply inside her friend and drew back, grazing circles against his sensitive tailhole that sent blissfully warm shivers up his spine. He couldn’t help but bury his cocks as deep as they would go, his balls slapping against the tanscale’s clit every time. Vahra responded with longer, deeper slurps of her friend’s cute ass, all the while clenching her pussy around his cock as tightly as she could, assailing him from both sides with pure ecstasy.

It didn’t take long for it to work its charm. June gave a cute, shuddering gasp of pleasure as he thrust in deep, pressing his hips roughly against Vahra’s butt which jiggled in response. He reached up with one arm and, to steady himself as his legs threatened to buckle under pure bliss, wrapped it around his friend’s tail and held on for dear life. Thick, hot cum began to spill out of his cocks, each pumping Vahra’s pussy full to the brim at erratic intervals. He drew his hips back and slammed them forward again, burying himself deep, and causing creamy thick cum to spill out around his dicks and drip down his sack.

Below, Vahra let out a muffled, pleased murmur of pleasure, her tongue pulling free of June’s ass with long strands of shiny saliva trailing between them. She gasped, and then did so again, rhythmic heavy breaths forcing their way out of her quivering mouth as the warm static bliss of cum filling her needy pussy spread throughout her body. It was like a fire being extinguished in her loins, choked out by the thick cream pumping into her, each pulse of June’s cocks vibrant at the forefront of her senses.

Both kobolds’ eyes rolled back into their heads, and within a few moments they collapsed together in the pile-up, Vahra spilling over more fully onto her back and June simply falling forward. June’s face was planted against his friend’s cute pussy, his nose eagerly huffing up her scent. Vahra felt two cum-slick cocks lying against her cheek as she caught her breath, making her smile bashfully. Slowly but surely, the two kobolds got their fill of each other’s scents, and clambered over each other until they were cuddling right and proper.

June’s eyes slowly opened to the sound of knocking on the room’s door. Vahra, previously in his grasp as the two spooned in the pile-up, was beginning to shift out of his arms to go answer it. He whined softly, slowly uncurling his tail from hers to allow her to leave.

“Hush, you big baby,” she chided with a grin, standing up and walking nude over to the door. June’s eyes were plastered on her fine, taut butt as she went, and they couldn’t help but catch the shine of their liquids mixing together down the curvature of her inner thigh. From beneath her tail, cum dripped to the floor even as she answered the door. June’s eyes adjusted to the sight of several kobolds, some friends and some strangers, smiling eagerly.

“H-hey, is June- there he is! Hey June!” an excited fan called, a chipper girl with dull green scales the satisfying tone of plush earth. Behind her, he could see Vek, an impressive erection standing aside from the man’s loincloth, and Ika, an old friend and exotic dancer whose outfit left very little to the imagination.

“Alright alright, come on in,” Vahra chuckled, her voice hoarse from earlier passions, and stepped to the side. About half a dozen kobolds flooded in, gathering around June in his vibrant nudity. The young man sat up with a deep blush and met eyes with the small, if eager, crowd. The greenscale in the lead was holding a copy of that book.

“Hey, June!”

“June, can you tell us about this book?”

“Can we join you guys?”

“H-hey, don’t say it so boldly!”

June gulped and looked at Vahra, who was smugly grinning back at him. The new group was about half boys, half girls, and all ready to have their turn. Their excited questions and eager eyes were more than enough to light a fire in him. Within moments, his cocks were standing at attention, ready to please, and the author smiled.

“We’d better practice for the real thing. Come on then, all at once!”

**Author's Note:**

> Send me requests on Curious Cat and check me out on Twitter for updates and porn!  
> https://curiouscat.me/TheLanceManly https://twitter.com/TheLanceManly


End file.
